


Love Your Mother With All Your Heart

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [10]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Begging, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Mommy Kink, One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Scáthach-Skadi has always insisted that the Valkyries refer to her as their mother. Now, Ortlinde finds herself doing so, as she begs for relief from what has been building inside of her for quite some time.
Relationships: Scáthach-Skadi | Caster/Valkyrie Ortlinde | Lancer
Series: fate/kinktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 11





	Love Your Mother With All Your Heart

Ortlinde never understood why Scáthach-Skadi wanted to be referred to as ‘her mother’. It wasn’t as if they were related at all - she was created by Odin, and her Goddess was the daughter of a Giant. There was no relation between the two, yet her Goddess always wanted to be her mother, no matter what. Ortlinde had not paid it much attention before, but now that they were in Chaldea, there was something different to it.

“M-Mother,” Ortlinde whimpered at her Goddess, looking up at her with pleading eyes, her body feeling so strange, these new feelings rising inside of her, her heart beating like it had never done before. Scáthach-Skadi looked down at her with a serene smile, patting her hair, holding her close to her chest, her other hand hovering over her groin. Ortlinde knew what she wanted - a total submission to her, for her to beg her to get her off, and until then she wouldn’t do anything, and for some reason this deprivation of pleasure was pushing her over the edge and making her do just that.

“What is it, my dear child?” Scáthach-Skadi’s eyebrows perked at being called ‘mother’, but even then, her hand didn’t move at all. She wanted it to be firmly established, and she wouldn’t have any half measures. “Tell me, what do you want your Mother to do?”

Ortlinde knew it wasn’t fair, that she was pushing her so much. She simply wanted relief from these feelings that had been boiling inside of her, and now Scáthach-Skadi was toying with her, pushing her to fully relent into her control. Pawing at her breasts, she looked up at her Goddess who was smirking at her, so pleased to see the way that Ortlinde was squirming. “P-please,” Ortlinde wanted to say something, but her voice faltered.

“Please what?” Scáthach-Skadi did not wait for a moment before teasing her again, pushing her face closer to her breasts, so much so that Ortlinde felt she was drowning in the intoxicating smell of her perfume. “I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what you want, you know.”

“Please, Mother, please help me cum,” Ortlinde managed to choke out, looking up at her so desperately, hoping that her Goddess would take pity on her. It felt unreal, in a way, that she was debasing herself to this level, but at the same time it felt so right in so many other ways that she couldn’t even feel bad about it. She wanted this, she wanted to feel good, she wanted her Mother to make her feel loved.

“Oh, is that all?” Scáthach-Skadi laughed, as if Ortlinde had asked something trivial. “Of course I can do that for you, my dear child.”

Finally, Scáthach-Skadi’s fingers touched Ortlinde’s crotch, her delicate fingers spreading apart her folds and inserting themselves into her wet cunt, her index finger all the while rubbing her clit. Ortlinde felt like she was about to explode, waves of long-denied pleasure washing over her as she couldn’t help but quickly orgasm, yet her Goddess wouldn’t stop, continuing to do what she was doing while holding her new daughter in her arms for as long as possible.

Ortlinde, for her part, wouldn’t complain, though.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
